Une histoire de concours
by Linna Kory
Summary: Quand par pur jalousie de succès Bob fini par proposer un concours a Shin...[Shin x Bob]


Heeeeeeeeey bienvenue sur ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'ai beaucoup hésité a me lancé mais voilà ! Elle est là avec un du ShinXBob vous risquez dans voir souvent je pense bon trêve de blabla bonne lectures !

Nos 4 aventurier après plusieurs semaines de route sous la pluie et dans la boue et surtout à devoir supporte Bob se plaignant sans arrêt avais finalement trouvé une auberge et sans se faire prier y était rentré et se mirent à l'aise.

Grunlek était partit chercher les boissons et lorsqu'il revint il ne trouva que Theo a celle-ci.

G- Ils sont passés ou Bob et Shin ?

T- partit draguer comme à chaque fois qu'on et dans une auberge.

Il montra Shin et Bob entouré de filles.

G- Bob déteint sur Shin.

T- ouai bas il a intérêt à retrouver ses esprit vite je n'ai pas envie de finir avec 2 mec se plaignant et draguant a tout bout de champs ou ils vont se prendre mon bouclier dans la gueule.

G- ses juste une mauvaise passe je suis sûr qu'il redeviendra vite le même qu'avant.

Du côté de Bob

Je profitais bien d'être entouré de filles mais un truc me gêne...Pourquoi Shin est encore plus entouré que moi ?! D'habitude il préfère rester seul dans son coin et se faire discret de plus il a rien d'un dragueur alors pourquoi ?! Sa doit être une erreur...on vas voir qui et le meilleurs de nous 2 !

B- hey Shin sa te dit un concours ?

S- mmh ? Quel genre de concours ?

B- un concours de drague celui qui aura charmé le plus de filles avant minuit aura gagner.

S- sa me vas et je rajoute celui qui gang pourra demander ce qu'il veut au perdant.

B- aucun problème.

S- bonne chance.

B- bonne chance et que le meilleurs gagne.

Jet de dés

Bob - 85 (loser)

Shin - 01 (winner)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minuit sonna Theo et Grunlek était partit dormir vue qu'il en avait marre de nous et moi je rejoignis Shin à contrecœur en sachant que j'avais perdu, comment ça se faisais qu'il était plus populaire que moi ? D'accord le fait d'être calme, et timide sur les bords le rend adorable et le fait que son visage sois cacher par son masque le rend mystérieux mais tout de même ses moi le dragueur pas lui ! Qu'il redevienne normal que les filles ne l'approche plus...

Je le vit arriver vers moi en souriant enfin je suppose qu'il sourit ses pas facile de savoir avec son masque.

S- j'ai gagné on dirais bien.

B- ouai...

S- j'aurais pas cru que t'allais être si dégoûté de perdre.

B- ouai ouai bon vue que j'ai perdu qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

S- que t'arrête de draguer les filles.

B- PARDON ?!

S- tu as très bien comprit je veux que t'arrête de draguer les filles.

B. Ta vraiment changé maintenant tu drague et en plus tu veux garder les filles pour toi je te reconnais plus.

Shin parut plutôt surprit de ce que je venais de dire.

S- m...mais non!

B- alors pourquoi tu demandes ça ?.

S- ...

Il détourna le regard.

B- Shin ? Tu te comportes bizarrement qu'est ce qui se passe?.

S- ...si je te demande sa ses car j'en et marre de te voir entouré de filles...

B- Hein ? Mais tu fais pareil tu les drague aussi.

S- Sa t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que je m'en fou ta des filles?

B- comment ça?

S- mais t'es encore plus lent à la détente que Theo ! Si je veux plus que tu drague de filles c'était simplement pour que tu fasses attention à moi !

La sur le coup j'étais très surpris et plutôt content aussi.

B- mais t'aime les filles.

S- je m'en fiche des filles je draguais juste pour que tu fasses attention à moi et pouvoir passer du temps avec toi...

B. T'es adorable gêner je comprends pourquoi les filles craque pour toi.

Il détourna encore plus le regard et j'en profitai pour lui retirer son masque ce qui le fit reculer d'un coup et essayer de cacher son visage sans grand succès il était complètement rouge.

S- rend moi mon masque Bob!

B- non t'es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça !

S- Bob! Ses pas drôle rend moi mon masque !

B- Non!

Je commençai à courir avec un Shin me poursuivant et essayant de récupéré son masque, et comme un idiot je regardai derrière moi et tomba par terre et Shin trébucha sur moi et me tomba dessus mais il semblait pas faire attention.

S- Bob mon masque.

B- d'accord tient.

Je lui rendit son masque et il se releva et le remit.

S- mer-

Je lui laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui baissai son masque et l'embrassa, et il parut plutôt surprit mais fini par répondre au baiser plutôt content je dirais.

S- tu...

B- je t'aime.

S- mais...

B- y a pas de mais, les filles ses juste que j'aime être entouré mais je préfère les hommes enfin un homme ou devrais-je dire un petit demi-élémentaire adorable.

S- je suis pas adorable et je suis pas petit ! Je suis un homme.

B- mais oui ses ça prouve le moi!

S- tu vas voir !

Je ne comprit pas ce qui se passa tout de suite Shin me traînait hors de la salle ou les filles semblait surexcitée de ce qu'elle avait vue et je ne comprit ce que comptait faire Shin que quand on vas dire j'étais allongé sur un lit avec un Shin me surplombant.

S- tu vas voir si je ne suis pas un homme.

B- ramènent toi... p-e-t-i-t...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'avais un sourire en coin et il me le retira en m'embrassant.

J'étais allonger contre Shin nous étions enlacer.

B- ok je retire ce que j'ai dit tes un homme pas un petit.

S- encore heureux que t'avoue.

B- sinon quoi t'aurais recommencé quoique cette idée me déplaît pas.

J'avais un grand sourire et Shin aussi.

S- sa peu s'arranger.

Il m'embrassa mais on entendit des grands coups donner sur la porte.

T. VOUS ALLER LA FERMER OUI?! Y EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR!

On se regarda et on rit et on se ré embrassa en ignorant Theo en tout cas désormais tous les jours seront que du bonheur auprès de mon demi-élémentaire d'amour.

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

J'espère que cela vous a plu et étant la première fois que j'écris si vous avez des conseil pour que je puisse m'amélioré hésitez pas et encore merci de votre lecture (et désolé pour les fautes...)


End file.
